What I Fear Most Is Myself
by Annie Ember
Summary: A Higurashi Fanfic! The story is mostly about Rena Ryuguu but in the prologue it's not so much. Will she find love? Will she find what is giving her illusions? Or will she end up killing everyone again? Read to find out!
1. Prologue 00

**What I Fear Most…Is Myself (Prologue 00)**

Hinamizawa. A small but happy village where everyone and anyone got along with each other, until...

June of Showa 58...

"Ok, back it up guys!" A man gestured toward a couple of machines. "Stop! Stop!" A girl with long green hair tied up in a ponytail shouted as she ran up to the man. "You can't do this! This is our village; you can't just take that away from us!" "Oh yeah? And why not? The government says that we should build a dam here." "Can't you give us some time? I don't want our village to go underwater!" "Ok, ok but you only have three days." "Thank you. That will be enough time." The man turned the other way and the other construction workers followed as well. She stared off into the distance deciding what approach would be best. _I can't just let this happen our village has been here for thousands of years! I'll have to alert the elder._ She ran quickly back to see the elder to see if they can do anything about it.

"The only way we can stop this is if we talk to the government itself, Mion you will be in charge until our return." "Yes, grandmother." Mion said as she brushed a loose strand of her green hair to the side.

Mion went to check out the village in the morning to see if everything was okay, when she saw a girl with orange hair knocking from door to door introducing herself. _Hmm. She looks familiar. Maybe I should go talk to her._ Mion walked over to the orange haired girl.

"Oh hello Reina. Did you move back here again? It's so nice to see you." "Yes I did. But it's actually Rena." "Oh I'm sorry!" "That's okay. I hope to see you around." She smiled to the old woman as she walked away from the door. She turned towards Mion. "Ah. Hello, my name is Mion Sonozaki. You're new here aren't you? What's your name?" She smiled. "My name is Rena Ryuuguu, nice to meet you." Mion grabbed Rena's hand and shook it. "How about I show you around? I'm in charge of the village until my grandmother gets back anyways!" "Sure"

Mion showed Rena around the village until the afternoon. "Um, Mion?" "What is it Rena?" "What's with all those signs over there?" "Oh those are for the people who are voting against building a dam here. The government had decided that not many people lived here and that it would be a great place to build a dam. Others had different opinions. There are some people in this village that believe that the dam should be built here, but we're trying to fight against that. We don't want our village to go underwater, especially since Oyashiro-sama's shrine is here." "Oyashiro-sama?" "It's our God. They say that if you leave the village Oyashiro-sama will put a curse on you. The person will start going crazy and eventually die if they don't return to the village and ask for forgiveness. There was an incident about it but I think we should just leave it at that." "Sounds interesting." "Well, all I know is that we can't leave the village no matter what." They stood there for a moment when Rena finally spoke. "Sorry Mion, but I have to get home now. My father is probably waiting at with dinner for me" "Ah ha ha. That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" "Mm Okay!" Rena gave her cute smile and turned to walk home. _Could I have been wrong? I think I know her but I'm not sure of it. Oh well. I'll have to leave that for now. I guess I should go home and eat dinner myself._ Mion walked home only thinking of how the dam project would be resolved.

**A/N: My very first story! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Welcome To Hinamizawa

**Welcome To Hinamizawa (Chapter 01)**

I stepped out of the hot shower and proceeded to put my clothes on. I brushed out my hair and let it air dry. I made sure that I looked presentable and headed out to school.

As I stepped into the classroom, I quickly moved to the left. _Look like she set up traps again today. Heh. She won't get me this time!_ I dodged the many traps that were set. "Oh hohohohoho!" A little blonde girl laughed in satisfaction. I was distracted for a second and had triggered a trap that had me fall over a chair and flat on my face. "Ow,ow,ow." I said as I touched my face. "Rena Ryuuguu! You have done well this time, but in the end you have still failed. Oh hohohohoho!" "Satoko..." I whispered feeling a little sad. Satoko continued to praise herself, when a girl about her age came over to me. "Mii?" She said as she leaned over me. "Is Rena okay, mii?" "Don't worry Rika! Rena is tough! Aren't you Rena?" An older student with long green hair said happily. "Mm! Rena's fine Rika, just like Mion said." She smiled softly and said, "Nipah. I'm glad Rena's okay." I shot up from the floor, startling many people.

Satoko looked over and asked, "Rena, are you okay?" Satoko started to walk over to me, "Because if you're not I can...Woah!" She fell over her own trap and started to cry a little bit. I walked over to he. Mion caught a glance of me a stood up quickly. "O..mo..chi...KAERI!" "Rena, no!" Mion tried to stop me but I moved too swiftly. I then snatched up Satoko and Rika. "OMOCHIKAERI! OMOCHIKAERI! O-MO-CHI-KAE-RIII!!!!!!!" "Rena, put them down! You can't take them home!" "No!! They're too cute! I want to take them home!" As Mion tried to pry Rika and Satoko out of my hands Rika spoke, "Mii, ohayo gozaimasu, Chie-sensei" "Ohayo, Rika-chan." We both let go and headed to our seats. Chie-sensei was occupied with a guest. "Good morning, class," "Good morning Chie-sensei." Everyone replied. "Today we have a new student. His name is Keiichi Maebara. Please welcome him." "Hello, Keiichi-san." "Uh, hello." "Why don't you have a seat Keiichi-kun?" "Okay." Keiichi walked all the way to the back of the class and Chie-sensei had begun teaching.

"Ah Keiichi-kun," I whispered softly. "Sit here." Smiling I pointed to a seat next to me. He nodded and sat down. "Welcome to Hinamizawa. So Keiichi-kun, why did you move here?" "My parents thought that it was a nice place to live, and we decided to move. You haven't told me your name yet." "Oh how silly of me. My name is Rena Ryuuguu, nice to meet you." "Me too." We turned our attention back to Chie-Sensei. "Now let's work on our math problems okay? Please take out your workbooks." Mion came over and said, "Hey Rena. How's the new kid?" "Keiichi-kun is very nice Mion-san." "Oh is he now? Hey Keiichi-kun, do you like to play games?" "Uh...Yeah." "Hmm, you look like a worthy challenger! You should stay after school today to see our club." "Club?" "Mii, yes it's a very fun club." Chie-sensei spoke, "Okay time for recess everyone!" "Hmm, I'll have to check this club out." _Keiichi-kun seems to be very interested in our club...For now._


End file.
